This Habit of Mine
by To. You - From. Me
Summary: She was a waitress with a crush on a stranger. Her friend dragged her away from her game show and threw her into a night of lost inhibitions, or at least, for just this night? A different take on how Chikane and Himeko would meet. CxH! Now M since well … there's smut . :P
1. Part One: Nightcap?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kannazuki no Miko – unfortunately …

_**This Habit of Mine**_

_**Part one:**__ Nightcap?_

She always came to the café at two p.m., this time, she was wearing a light blue scarf around her neck, clad with a blouse and hip-hugging jeans – it was her sense of style that made it hard not to notice her. Her order was tea and honeyed biscuits, it was simple, really.

Though, as an employee, she tampered down the urge to begin a conversation with the lonely woman. She set the tray down, walked away and wondered what her name was. Maybe one day she would find out … but it seemed unlikely to her. The air of sophistication and elegance was difficult to dismiss, even that soft-spoken voice of hers echoed great table manners.

It was a noticeable trait when she came to put down her order, the woman would never look up but stare at the table, floor, or at her clasped hands. Long ago, she simply accepted that this stranger didn't like eye contact or anything relating to communication. But her body language spoke volumes of stress, the tense shoulders and the straight back and even the muscles of her face.

"Kurusugawa, enough dawdling around," her boss said.

Himeko bit back the sigh and hurried to take another customer's order. She liked her job as a waitress – it paid good money to keep rent off her back and the food in her fridge to be stocked. It wasn't easy to always do this job – the late night shifts and tips helped her resolve and especially when two p.m. came. Her anticipation of seeing the stranger was confusing at times but she learned to accept that as a routine.

The soft jangling filled the room with sound and she looked up to see the stranger leave. Her chest felt empty, the presence the stranger left was a profound ache. Himeko stared intently at the entrance, wishing the woman would come back – or if she took _any_ notice in Himeko – and finally speak to her. But the day that would happen was slim, the woman didn't notice her environment – the appraising looks sent her way (even from Himeko), the little talk people had about her and the occasional gift to her. Himeko noticed that the stranger was making this small restaurant slowly gain more customers – a plus for her and other employees. And it also made her boss happier.

Six hours later and she was heading back to her apartment to watch game shows and celebrity gossip. It wasn't an evening most working people needed but it was enough for her because she learned to appreciate the simple moments in life. _Though, it would be better if I had someone to spend my nights with._ She thought glumly, nursing the glass of cold water between her hands.

Himeko's train of thought was disrupted by the knocks on her door. She got up, wondering who was visiting her at this time of night – certainly questionable. She peeked through the eyeglass, seeing one Makoto Saotome's face. She sighed, unlocking the door then watched as her friend stepped in.

"Okay," Makoto turned around to face Himeko, her hands planted on her hips. "You need to know how to have more fun. So, tonight, I'm taking you out to this exclusive club." The smile on her friend's face was more than unnerving, Himeko shuffled nervously on the spot.

"Uh … I would rather stay here – my show is on!"

Makoto gave her a dubious look. "Uh-huh. I'm taking you there whether you like it or not and … you might meet someone to hook up with."

Himeko slapped her forehead, and then sighed. "I'm comfortable staying here besides … I doubt that I will like the place or the people."

"Oh c'mon, Himeko, I _dare_ you to let loose of your conscious and just have fun! I swear, once you find someone and wake up in the morning in their bed, you'll wish to experience it again." Himeko shook her head as that seemed highly unlikely. Actually, that was not likely _at all_.

She was fine with normalcy but sometimes, if she allowed her mind to run loose – she would hope for more.

"No, Mako-chan." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "First of all, I don't have the clothes for a club – secondly? Those people are all perverts." She stated. Her friend blinked then laughed as though she told a joke.

"Oh my god, is that what you think? I'm taking you to a club but not _that_ type of club!" Makoto swiped the tears from her eyes. "Anyways, go get your casual clothes and that is all you'll need tonight."

Himeko nodded slowly, put off by her friend's sudden bout of laughter and headed to her room to change from her pajamas. _Just what type of club is it that Mako-chan would assume that will make me wake in another's bed?_ She asked herself.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

They had arrived to the exclusive club by car in the span of thirty minutes, outside and probably inside the club; Himeko could see that the line-up was long. It made her slightly angry at her friend, if they had to wait for hours, she would just go home. But as Makoto tugged her towards the front of the line to meet up with a bulky guard who nodded, she wondered how her friends got the connections to just get in. But she decided to hold the question back, accepting it as it was.

"Hang out at the bar, test a few drinks and say to put it on my tab, okay?" Himeko nodded, perplexed by the change of attitude.

She headed to the bar, sitting on a stool as she overlooked the menu for a drink. This felt strange, the whole atmosphere of the club was elusive as though you were anonymous and people were not going to judge you. At that, she relaxed and pointed at a fruity drink before taking in her surroundings.

The red lights certainly made the air of this place, the comfortable looking settees on the lower level of ground was inviting. Certainly not at all she had pictured. There was enough people to be close but not over crowded, normally, she would stay in one place but the curiosity that welled inside her wanted to observe the architecture of the club. No wonder why it was popular, the complementary colours and warm tones were welcoming, Himeko had to shake her head.

The clunk of her ordered fruity drink woke her from her appreciation of the place and the humbleness she felt for being invited by her friend to this exclusive club. Himeko sighed then took her glass between her hands and walked over to one of the settees. They were as comfortable as they looked, her back relaxed and her body seemed to want to melt into it.

_I wonder how Mako-chan found this lovely place; I wouldn't mind spending my nights here … except for the assumptions of me waking up in someone else's bed. That is an event I don't want happening anytime soon._ Himeko thought, biting her bottom lip, oblivious to the stares she was receiving. Then, she wasn't so oblivious and felt each gaze like a laser. It made her uneasy and she shifted comfortably so that her body said: "I don't need company."

Slowly, the anxiety of being stared at slowly drained away until someone put their hand on her shoulder and spoke into her ear, "I'm sorry to bother you but I couldn't help but notice you. I hope you don't mind me sitting here with you."

Himeko's eyes fluttered shut at the tickling sensation of warm breath sensitizing the region of her ear. Her throat tightened, and her tongue felt tangled so she opted herself to nodding. The hand moved from her shoulder along her arm to her hands, the caress made her aware to the desire tugging at her. She turned her head to where the voice came from, almost choking when she recognized the woman from the café she worked at.

_Oh god, what is she doing here? She looks so different;_ Himeko's mind went into overdrive. Usually, the stranger's long silky hair was tied but now, unbounded and framing her face and hinting at the graceful neck; the vibes surrounding her was making Himeko hot under the collar.

She took a sip of her drink, noting she would have to ask for something stronger to get rid of her body's reaction to the proximity to the woman.

"I'm Chikane," Himeko sighed, cleared her throat then held out her hand to shake the woman's hand.

"I am …" Himeko paused, her eyes locked onto the dark stare Chikane sent her. If Makoto didn't save her now, she was sure to spontaneously combust from the heat she felt. "…Himeko," she finished meekly, breaking their mutual stare and looked at the tiled floor as though it was the most interesting thing.

She could feel the smooth skin of the hand she held, wondering if she played the piano because her fingers were long and taken care of. But she bit her tongue, let go of Chikane's hand and leaned back into the cushion of the settee.

Himeko didn't want to say anything, really and enjoyed the presence of the elusive woman who came to the café at two p.m. every day except for the weekends – though Himeko couldn't really tell if Chikane went there during the weekends or not. Now she wondered if she should make a routine of coming here every night – with the excuse of Makoto inviting her here. Maybe that would work for a while but in the long run … she would be lying by saying that.

Himeko glanced at the woman beside her, wondering if Chikane ever noticed her from the café. Probably not because Chikane did not seem to recognize her, that saddened her a bit but she realized she wouldn't have to worry about Chikane knowing her from her job.

_It's better this way, isn't it? To be clueless of the life I live for this night …_

Chikane leaned closer, her eyes hooded but the message in them was clear.

_**I want to kiss you.**_ Himeko tilted her head, feeling lips gingerly touch hers and a hand gently caressed her jawline and cheek. The sensations she felt made her aware of the arms that surrounded her securely around her waist, the mouth that sucked on her top lip before prodding her for entrance.

_Gods, this is wonderful._ It was better than she imagined or expected. Himeko bared her neck to the little nips and soft bites, whimpering when a tongue soothed the pain to a dull sting. The desire clouded her mind as she pulled Chikane closer. She didn't mind when Chikane pulled away to lead her upstairs before crushing her against her body.

_I don't mind at all, if she wants me, who am I to deny her?_

…

Well, that's the end of Part One. :] Oh right, sorry for mistakes. Enjoy, please.


	2. Part Two: Your place or mine?

_I know, it is a new story but it just came on its own- yadda, yadda __… Another update _:] _Um, I wrote this on a whim; meaning there are (most likely) errors in the plot. Sorry. Enjoy. Read or review. Okay okay, now … are you ready for my bad, uh … description of smut? It's been a while since I've worked on _those _kind of scenes. ^^'_

_P.S: Thanks for the reviews, ;)_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kannazuki no Miko—but I can dream …

**This Habit of Mine**

**_Part Two:_**_ Your place or mine?  
_

"I'm sorry but I really like you and all …" Himeko started before pausing, wondering why she felt like this wasn't the right time or place. And she felt foolish to allow herself to be swept away by the lustful current - to allow a simple crush blind her. _Didn't I think I was going to allow her to, well I wouldn't be surprised if she managed to get me horny enough to throw away those thoughts of not waking up in someones bed and have passionate sex …_ She blushed, but shook her head.

The euphoria she felt wasn't faked or something you came across every few days, it was a tale of familiarity; even if Chikane didn't recognize her from her day job at the cafe … Himeko closed her eyes, her forehead laid on Chikane's naked shoulder, bare from her frantic pulls to expose more skin.

"I see, but there's someone else?" Chikane's voice was tinged with sadness, a deep disappointment, her hands resting on Himeko's hips as they allowed their bodies to relax.

She shook her head, tears of frustration welling in her eyes. "It's not that … God no, Chikane." She kept her gaze on kiss-swollen lips, admiring the fullness of them and remembered how soft they felt against hers. Her hand raised to cup Chikane's cheek, gently caressing the jawline then the groove her neck. She could feel her tremble, Himeko smiled, liking how she wasn't the only one unaffected.

She brushed her lips against Chikane's, allowing herself to enjoy the tingle she felt from that contact - however brief it was. Her fingers weaved through silky locks, hugging Chikane close to her as she pressed on more urgently.

"I like you - so much. But we've just met," Himeko said, the waver in her voice noticeable. And she wanted to forget those words, the thoughts that ran in her head. "And I would like to meet you again. if that is okay with you?" Her question died down with hesitation and hope was reflected in her tone.

Chikane's gaze didn't waver and neither did her voice. "Yes, I would like that - immensely so, Himeko." And she nodded, her eyes conveying words that wouldn't describe how elated she felt.

Himeko sighed and smiled in relief, if Chikane had refused … agony would not be the proper word, but she shook her head, not wanting to think about it. The only thing that mattered was that Chikane wanted to meet her, again and again. There wasn't much that could break the moment of silence between them, words were not needed. And the quietness only ringed with joy.

"I should probably get home, I have a job …" Himeko started awkwardly, realizing how it sounded like: 'I'm sorry but I'm not meeting you again;' it was an unclear message she didn't want to convey because, in her mind, it would feel like that one-night stand that shouldn't be mentioned ever during the morning after. But all her mouth spoke was honesty, Himeko could only hope that Chikane understood.

"I know, don't we all have jobs?" Chikane chuckled, pulling away from Himeko's embrace. "If we're going to meet up again, can I have your phone number? I'll give you mine right now," the dark-haired woman pulled out a pen from a pocket, tugging on Himeko's hand so she could write down the numbers.

Something in Himeko froze, her mind reeled with listless thoughts. She was getting Chikane's number! That thought ran through her head many times before Chikane smiled at her gently and looked at her beseechingly. Himeko had to mentally shake her head and took the pen from Chikane to give her crush her number.

When Himeko gave back Chikane's pen, her hands were shaking. "I'll call you - will it matter what time? Because once I get home, I will feel like calling you, Chikane … are you okay with that?"

Hands cupped her jaw, dark sapphire eyes burned through her with a desire. A strong need pulsed between her legs, making Himeko dazed. "No, call me whenever you want to, Himeko and I'll return the favor." She nodded frantically, her breath coming out in short pants that did nothing to calm her racing heart at the close proximity of Chikane.

"Yes, I will, Chikane … anytime I want." She whispered softly, her senses assaulted with the musky smell of Chikane and the feel of her body pressed lightly against hers. Desire ran through her veins like molten lava, bring a tremble down her body.

Her eyes closed on their own will, her lips pursed as they met the softness of Chikane's. Her body pushing against the trim figure of Chikane's with unspoken and unfulfilled desire. Chikane nipped at her neck again before soothing the sting with her tongue as her hands gripped the thin fabric of Himeko's shirt.

"Oh god, Chikane … please, more." Himeko groaned, feeling as though her limbs were weak as jello, grasping at dark strands and tugging urgently. Her sex clenched, wanting the touch of Chikane and Himeko pulled on her hand, pulling it down to lay on her covered mound.

"Chikane, please …" She begged wantonly, forcing Chikane's fingers to put a teasing pressure where her throbbing clit was. She needed more from Chikane, but it hardly seemed to be enough to quench the hunger inside her.

Fingers stroked lightly against the wet patch of her panties, her body arched into Chikane, pulled taut with tension that demanded to be released. Her sex quivered at the impending rise of her orgasm, the tight coil in her lower abdomen teased her with the promise of orgasm as the contractions got stronger, the more Chikane caressed her covered clit. Himeko keened as her climax crashed into her, sobbing against Chikane's shoulder as her body went limp.

"Oh," she said, afraid to move. Her thighs were slick with sweat, the heat in the room was sweltering. Himeko sighed shakily, wiping the sweat that beaded her forehead with the back of her hand. "I certainly didn't expect that to happen," Himeko smiled sheepishly, seeing an amused expression on Chikane's face.

"Your place or mine?" Chikane asked, clasping Himeko's hands, then elaborated at the confused look of her face. "Because I would love to continue what _you_ started."

…

So, what happens next? More smut or more fluff? ;)


End file.
